Dimensions of an opening through a gunwale governs the accessibility of an individual and passage of cargo between a dock and a deck of a marine vessel. The passageway is limited by a height of the opening and a width of the opening. The height is limited by the distance between decks. The width is limited by the horizontal distance across the opening. The opening is commonly governed by the respective size of a doorway. Most doorways are designed to accommodate a width of a wheelchair bound individual. Although this width is generally acceptable, it is not accommodating all circumstances.
Hinged doors require a clearance for opening. This limitation can introduce complications in the design requirements. Hinged doors are pivotally cantilevered by hinges. This configuration induces an undesired load on the support column. Hinged doors can be dangerous in conditions, such as excessively rough seas, where the door can become unlatch.
Some vessel designs include a sliding door between the exterior deck of the vessel and the cabin interior. A sliding door is preferred over a hinged, swinging type of door because of space requirements and the negative aspects of a hinged door suddenly swinging in either direction due to rolling seas. Indeed, a swinging door could severely injure one person while he or she is trying to enter or exit through such door when the rolling of the vessel due to rough seas suddenly swings the door toward the person.
Known sliding doors are sliding doors in which at least a portion of the door is withdrawn into an enclosure. Such doors are well known in residential housing and offices, and have also been used in vessels where a swinging door is undesirable, and space is limited. Pocket doors are usually straight; however, it is known to use curved pocket doors in corner cabinets, furniture, and the like.
There are several conventional door systems, however, none of them allow the creation of a sliding access that can then be closed easily to restore the original height and shape of the gunwale of a marine vessel while providing easy entry to the deck of the vessel.